Urban Legends
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: A tragic evening for Hilde and Midii. AU


"The pink frilly one or the black frilly one?"  
  
"Well the black one's more common, but it's definitely more fun."  
  
"Oh and I definitely want fun. The black frilly one then." Midii Une, hiked the black mini skirt higher and examined the black lace garter she had on her left thigh. Currently she was standing in front of the full length mirror that was attatched to the door of the closet.  
  
"And the white see-through shirt with the cuffs." Hilde, sitting on her raspberry-sheeted bed, nodded her head sagely. Hilde Schebeiker was Midi's roomate in college. They were mirror-opposites in appearance. While Midii was tall for a woman, 5'8" with long ash blonde hair and stunning green eyes, Hilde was short, only 5'2" with page-boy cut black hair so dark it was almost blue, the same shade as her eyes. Midii was exuberantly feminine, with high, sharp cheekbones and a striking face; Hilde was a tomboy who could very well pass as a boy. You would never guess looking at them that Midii was the one going for the engineering degree and Hilde was the Theatre and Music major. Oddly, they got along fairly well.  
  
Midii frowned. "I don't know . . . I was thinking I could borrow your Lestat shirt instead." Hilde walked over to the closet and pulled out the 'Lestat' shirt, sky blue ruffled V-neck with fall away lower sleeves. She held it up to Midii's chest and squinted. "It's a little tight on you, donchya think?"  
  
"All the better to tempt him with, my dear." Midii grinned wolfishly. Hilde laughed and put the shirt back in the closet before returning to her bed. "Oh yes, what's his name this week?"  
  
"Alex Trant Mueller." Midii dropped the grin and gained a somber look. "Hey Hil, don't laugh, but you know I really think he's The One."  
  
"The One? Are you sure?"  
  
Midii shrugged. "Who knows?" She regained her levity. "But never mind that. Can I please borrow the shirt? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top of an Orlando Bloom sunday?" Hilde burst out laughing and buried her face in her Snoopy plushie. "You don't have Orlando Bloom to give away!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
  
"You'll take that as a NO!" Hilde took a few hiccuping breaths before calming down. "What's wrong with the white one anyway?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just feel like going a bit goth tonight. Maybe I'll do the black mesh with the sparkles."  
  
"Then the white's perfect. Add your beret, a bit ivory powder, a bit of black mascara, some indigo lipstick and voila! The Mad Hatter from Angel Sanctuary!"  
  
They finally compromised on a black semi-trans with stripes, the beret, and fairly normal make-up. "You sure you don't want to come?" Asked Midii as she was checking her purse.  
  
"Nah, there's a Twilight Zone marathon tonight and I've got a junk food stash that's begging to be raided."  
  
"OK, don't wait up for me, alright? And lock the door, there were some seriously creepy guys wandering around last week. Dorothy came back from a study session and one of them was passed out on her bed."  
  
"You got your key?"  
  
"Yup. I'll see you later."  
  
The Twilight Zone marathon continued until about 2 AM, or at least that's when Hilde decided she was too tuckered out from midterms to continue. She had brushed her teeth, tossed the candy wrappers in the trash and had just turned off the TV when she heard it. A dull thump against the door followed by a gurgle and scratching noises near the lock. She froze. Just when she thought it had just been her imagination, the gurgling and scratching noises started again. Was someone trying to break in?  
  
Hilde felt like she was going to scream so she clamped a hand over her mouth. Only Relena was also here on this floor, and she had passed by saying she was going to sleep over an hour ago, so screaming would do no good. Because of that, she had kept the volume low and the light was off, so perhaps it was just a thief who thought no one was home. She heard another gurgle and a whispering sigh and decided she didn't care. She quietly pushed the fridge so that it was blocking the door, grabbed her phone, blanket and Snoopy plushie and hid in the closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning she wondered if it was a dream evoked by the Twilight Zone marathon. She noticed her roomate hadn't come back yet, then hit herself, realizing the fridge was still blocking the door. Midii had probably stayed over with Dorothy or Meiran when she realized she couldn't get in. Hilde moved the fridge out of the way then opened the door and screamed.  
  
There was a long slash of dried blood near the middle of the door. Below, scratches marred the surface, from around the doorknob, down to the bottom. Near the floor, the scratches were deeper, and some had blood on imbedded in them. And she was lying in front of her room, her nails broken with splinters and caked with blood, her clothes torn, bone peaking out from her broken jaw. Her face was a rictus grin of fear and her chest had long slashes cutting deep into her flesh. Midii was dead. 


End file.
